


I Got Tacos?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles buys tacos at three in the morning.That’s it.





	I Got Tacos?

Stiles let out a breath of relief, gently shutting the door and silently turning the deadbolt. He fist bumped the air, throwing his hand up in victory and did a little ass wiggle, making sure to keep his left arm still as not to rattle the bag.  _ God _ , was he ever excited. This was the epitome of being an adult, Stiles was sure of it.

He kept his bag of tacos securely in his hand, backing up a few steps with a wide grin. He did it,  _ and _ he didn’t even wake up John! But, where to eat? He could sit on the couch, but that would probably be messy. After all, he had chips and salsa as well. Hmm, maybe the island would be best? The bar stools were surprisingly nice - better have been since it took them nearly three months to find any - and he could easily lay out all his food on the table.

Kitchen it was! He turned slowly, sliding his socked feet along the floor more than actually walking, still trying to be as silent as possible. John needed his sleep. With the amount of overtime the man had been working, Stiles was surprised to see him still standing. But, his current client was a paranoid dick and had been keeping John long over their agreed upon hours. 

If it wasn’t for the pay - nearly thirty extra dollars an hour for all the extra time he was putting in, John would have never agreed. It was making him tired, sore and cranky. Plus, Stiles knew how upset John got when they had to go days without seeing one another. It sucked for them both but the pay was more than worth it. Peter had insisted they could take their time paying him back - that they didn’t even  _ need _ to pay him back - but John wanted to get it over with sooner rather than later.

He slipped into the kitchen, leafing through the bag and doing another little happy dance as he began to pull out the container of salsa, ready to put it on the counter when he looked up and - John. Oh dear. John, awake and wearing nothing but a pair of wrinkled boxers, low on his hips. In fact, Stiles could see the beginning of the thick patch of hair that lay above John’s cock and Stiles got distracted by the sight

“What in the hell-” John began, only to be interrupted by a huge yawn, uncrossing his arms to cover his mouth, “Are you doing?”

He blinked back up, focusing instead on his boyfriend's messy hair and the dark circles under his eyes. Stiles instantly felt bad, guilty for waking John up and Stiles knew his face was heating up. He had been so quiet though! Had waited the whole time in the lobby and had silently let himself both out and back into the apartment without making any noise.

“Stiles?” John said and Stiles looked back up. John was smiling softly though he still looked half asleep.

“Oh, uh, I got tacos?”

“You - you got tacos at three in the morning?” John asked, tilting his head as he stared at Stiles. Stiles just nodded, holding up the bag as if to show off said tacos.

“Did you get enough for me?” John asked, rubbing his face even as he turned and walked back towards the bedroom, Stiles following after him and did not get distracted by the mole above his dad's waistband.

They ended up eating the tacos in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else remember when colton bought tacos & tried not to wake jeff up? that's where this came from, LOL
> 
> just a cute lil addition to this story. These two, in this series, in particular, are really, really easy for me to write. I want to go back to the beginning and write more of them first getting together and shw them working through their relationship!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
